Fallen::
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Minato Namikaze is found by Team Kakashi, as Minato returns to the village; another had also returned; Making Sai and the returning one into rivals for Naruto's affection, with all this trouble brewing what's a father going to do when he finds out?
1. Return of Yondaime Hokage

**CloudStrife01**:

I'm just don't some editing and extending the length of this one and one other that strangely and yet seemingly to be popular

Note: I'm trying to stay away from the OCs, its really hard to do that mind you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Fallen::**

Chapter1: **Return of Yondaime Hokage**

* * *

A woman dressed in Black and white Yukata came bursting into the round shaped room "Lady Tsunade! Team Kakashi has returned from the mission" spoke the female breathlessly

Tsunade calmly lies down her ink brush down onto the stone tablet then looks up towards the woman "Shizune, how long ago did the Akatsuki die?"

Shizune became confused with the question "Is something on your mind milady?"

Tsunade turned her back on Shizune and gazed out towards the village "How long is this peace going to remain?"

Shizune smiled "This is good; it'll be much easier on everyone"

Tsunade frowned "…something is coming this way, a dark cloud"

Shizune looked to the sky "Lady Tsunade, there's nothing in the sky"

An Anbu male appears outside the window in front of Tsunade "My Lady, team Kakashi had brought back a body"

"They know the rules; no outside civilians can enter this village without proper documents" Tsunade tried to keep a clam voice

The Anbu bows "But my Lady, it's the former Yondaime Hokage!"

Shizune and Tsunade's eyes grew with shock

"What?"

Shizune felt faint from hearing those words 'The lord Fourth? Alive?'

"The Medic corps requests your assistance" The male spoke

Tsunade glanced over to Shizune then eyes focused on the Anbu kneeling before the woman "This must be kept under the rug; we can't allow word to spread about this. For all we know it could be an enemy using his face"

"Yes my Lady" The Anbu leaves in a gust of wind

"Shizune, were heading down to the medic Corps." Tsunade spoke the Shizune as the Konaha takes leave of the office

* * *

The returning team of four sat in the waiting room of the medical corps. Waiting for news of the condition of the stranger dressed with mud, grass stains, sweat and blood. Each person lost in their own world of thoughts

The female in the group looks over to the blonde and spoke "Naruto, we should go. There's nothing that we could do" spoke the female kindly

"Sakura is right Naruto" spoke the male with short hair "With being here covered in dirt were causing trouble for the staff"

The older male stood from his chair, "Listen Naruto, this man may or may not be your father. But what you need to do now, is to clean yourself up and wait for any news of this person"

Naruto nodded "ye-yeah"

Sakura pats Naruto on the back "Cheer up,"

"Don't stress over this Naruto" The older male moves past Naruto, making a direct V line to the entrance way with the younger male and female following

Naruto turned towards the operating room doors 'Old man…'

* * *

Tsunade entered the white building through the staff entrance with Shizune "Where is he?" Tsunade raised her voice, bringing the attention in the room on herself

A male doctor and two nurses stepped out from the group "Lady Hokage if you please follow me" the doctor lead the leader of the village though the white double doors down the hall "From what we can tell, his vocal cords have been severely damaged"

"Damaged?" Shizune repeated "How did that happen?"

"We don't know for sure yet" The Doctor stops, then points with his clipboard into the room "He regained consciences not too long ago"

Tsunade enters the room and saw the former hokage

The man comfortable sitting on the hospital reading the local newspaper in silence

"Yondaime" Tsunade spoke

The male folds the newspaper in half then placed the item down onto his lap then points to Tsunade

Tsunade spoke after seeing the gesture "Tsunade, Godaime Hokage"

Yondaime waves lightly to the woman and returns to reading the newspaper in peace

Tsunade leaves the room in confusion (_Just what the heck was that all about?_) Tsunade looked over at the doctor "I will take care of things from over here now; I'll repair that man's vocal cords"

Shizune stepped forward "Is that possible Lady Tsunade?"

"I'll find a way to repair those cords, even if it takes a hundred years to do so." Tsunade looks into the room as the Yondaime silently laughs at some comical thing the man is reading "…For Naruto's sake"

Shizune smiled "Lady Tsunade"

* * *

Naruto moves aside the blanket from the bed then lies down on the clean sheets. The blonde shielding his eyes from the sunrays peaking through the window with the forearm (_the last time I saw you… when I was going to rip the seal from those gates inside)_

"You busy in here?"

Naruto quickly pulls away his arm away from his face then sits up, seeing a member from Team Kakashi sitting in the window sill "What are you doing here Sai?"

"We thought that you might want to go down to Ichiraku for a meal" spoke Sai

Naruto lies back down on the bed "Maybe another time"

Sai partly smiled then thought of a nice catch to reel in Naruto's attention "My treat"

Naruto smiled "I can't really say no to that, just give me a minute to change clothes" Naruto leaps out of bed quickly

Sai smiled at Naruto's eagerness "We'll be waiting outside" Sai jumps

Naruto turned around to face his window "Who's we?" The Blonde climbs back on the bed then stuck his head spiky blonde head out the window and saw his friends gathered down below his apartment window

"Welcome back!" chirped the white-eyed female

"Come on Naruto move your ass!" yelled the brunette teen

Naruto smiled the waves to crowd below

* * *

Tsunade perched herself at desk inside the private library; reading a large green book

Shizune slowly enters the room sporting a tray and Tonton following closely "Lady Tsunade I've brought you tea"

"Shizune, how confident are you in your medical abilities?" Tsunade questions the woman

Shizune answers without hesitation "A rival to you and Sakura, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Tsunade looks over to Shizune with a smile "I need your help with this; one woman can't do this operation alone"

Shizune placed the tray down onto the night table and walks over to Tsunade "What is it that you need Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade began to explain "Well you see here—"

An Anbu Shinobi came into the room panting heavily "Hokage-Sama! Yondaime had left the hospital"

"Gone, but… when did this happen?" Shizune questions

"Just before shift change ma'am"

Tsunade stood up "Then go and find him, we need to keep this a secret from everyone in the village!"

"Madam" Anbu leaves

"I'll look too" Shizune stated

Tsunade nods "Check everywhere, I'll go down to search as well"

* * *

Naruto walked side by side with Hinata and Neji talking about random events of the days past. There in the busy crowd of villagers, a man wearing a doctor's cloak; following the group of kids. With a bright warm smile upon his face

Sai glanced over behind, causing Neji to do the same. Time slowed down for a split second either one not noticing the change and then suddenly returning normal

"What was that just now?" Neji questioned, scanning the area for any changes in the surroundings

Hinata flinched at the sudden lost of a body missing from the group "Where's Naruto-kun?"

Sai looked over to Sakura with a grim look "…"

"We have to find Naruto" Spoke the male "Let's go Akamaru!"

The Large dog lifts Hinata onto his bag and carried the female away with the two males following close behind.

* * *

Naruto dropped down on all fours and puked up the stomach contains onto the grassy surface

The male rubbed Naruto's back trying to ease the boy's upset stomach

Naruto looks up to see Yondaime on knees rubbing his back "Yondaime?" Naruto saw the apologetic look on the male's face "I'm okay; I wasn't expecting to puke my breakfast from yesterday"

Yondaime smiled then points straight ahead

Naruto sits down on his legs and saw the old rundown home "What a dump"

Yondaime hits Naruto on top of the head

Naruto frowned. Rubbing the spot that the man hit him "Jeez, what's your problem? Its not like you live there or something"

Yondaime stood up and held Naruto by the arm and lifted the male to stand, Yondaime checked on Naruto, then led the boy towards the home

"H-Hey, what are you doing!" Naruto barely could keep up with the former hokage

Yondaime brought Naruto into the house then stood Naruto in front of a picture frame, Yondaime points to the brown framed one

Naruto starred at the framed picture "…is that?"

Yondaime nods

Naruto felt his emotions build inside then came rushing out all at once. The teen raised his left hand and rubbed his teary eyes "Mom… Dad… I'm home"

Yondaime wraps his arms around Naruto comforting the upset boy (Welcome home son)


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto, and my bad grammer sucks

* * *

:Fallen:

Chapter2: Home

* * *

Naruto wipes the sweat from the face then looks over to Yondaime cleaning the cupboards. Naruto slightly laughed at the scene 'Hey Dad! I'll go and get something to eat'

Yondaime looks over to Naruto and smiled at the male, then nods

Naruto leaves the home and headed out to the dawning sky (Whoa…didn't know it was this late) Naruto walked on towards the heart of the village

***

Hinata stopped to stand on top of the tree

Sakura and Sai stopped to looks at Hinata

'What's wrong?' Sai questions

'Naruto is heading towards market' Hinata spoke

Sai heads toward the market leaving Sakura and Hinata behind (We've been searching for hours, and now Naruto is made his appearance… just where did you go that either Hinata-chan or Neji-kun couldn't see) Sai spotted Naruto walking into the Ichiraku Ramen shop, there Sai pressed on

***

Naruto smiled 'Hey'

Both turned quickly at the sound of Naruto's voice

'Where the hell were you Naruto?' yelled the shop owner

Naruto took a step back 'H-Here,'

'Everyone has been looking for you' spoke the daughter

Naruto scratched the back of the head 'Sorry, I just was cleaning up the house'

'Just glad that you're okay Naruto, no harm done' the owner spoke kindly 'what would you like today?'

'Two bowls of usual please, and make that a take-out' Naruto spoke

'You're sharing with someone special?' questioned the daughter

Naruto smiled 'Nah, nothing like that. Just something for me and my dad'

'Father' Daughter spoke 'Never heard of you talk about him till now'

Naruto shrugged 'I thought he died long ago, but I found him on my last mission'

The Daughter smiles 'Must be great to have someone now'

Naruto smiles 'You've got that right,' Naruto had a brief thought 'Please don't tell anyone about this, wanna have sometime with my father…Sai'

Sai came out into the open 'You could've mention this to us before disappearing'

The Daughter takes the cue to walk from the up coming conversation between team mates

'I didn't plan on doing so' Naruto spoke 'It just happened'

Sai sighed 'At least explain things to Sakura and Hinata, they were worried about you too'

Shizune came walking into the ramen shop and grabs onto Naruto's arm 'Lady Tsunade,

I've got Naruto'

Two Anbu Shinobi appears

'What's going on?' Sai questions

'Naruto is being under house arrest for the time being' Shizune spoke, handing

Naruto over to the Anbu 'It's nothing personal, it's just best for everyone that you remain out of site'

Sai found himself moving towards the Anbu, pushing over the men from their feet and reaching out towards Naruto

Yondaime appears grabbing both Sai and Naruto then vanishing

Shizune flinched, then fell down onto ground (I-I can't move)

'Ayame quick, call the medical corps!' shouted the shop owner

Ayame leaves the shop front

***

Sai awoken in a strange room, carefully Sai slips out of bed then creeps over to the door. Slowly Sai opened the door and saw Naruto sitting at the table drinking something hot. Sai pulls the door open and silently walks towards Naruto

Naruto noticed Sai's presence 'Thanks back there Sai'

Sai saw another spiky blonde in the room, also sitting at the table

'This is Minato, my father'

Sai bows in respect 'I'm Sai, Naruto's team mate'

Minato held out his hand towards the extra empty chair

Sai took the offer from Minato

'My dad can't talk, there's something wrong with his vocal cords' Naruto spoke 'It's explained in this letter that he wrote' Naruto past the letter to Sai

Sai looks on the letter

Minato takes out a note pad then beings to write something, after waiting for Sai to finish reading. Minato nudged Sai then past the notepad over to the male

_**You'll be in a lot of trouble, after that stunt you pulled with the Anbu.**_

'I agree, my punishment will not be an easy one' Sai spoke

Naruto spoke up 'Then stay here with us!'

Minato smiled

'That's a generous offer but I can't take it' Sai spoke

Minato wrote on the notepad again, and hands it over to Sai.

_**No one knows about this place, except Kushina. Naruto's mother and the Uchiha clan**_

Sai nods 'Then I guess it'll be fine for the time being'

***

Naruto and Sai disappearance took a rather effect on the Root Anbu unit and Team Kakashi. Once in a while the Hokage would find notes from Minato about the training stats with Naruto and Sai.

***

Lady Tsunade waited in the hokage office,

Minato appears with another training update.

'Glad you can make it Yondaime-san. Please have a seat'

Minato smiled and took a sit in the chair sitting in front of the desk

'I've been reading the daily reports on Naruto and Sai's training, and came to think about having those vocal cords of yours being repaired'

Minato took out his notepad then begin writing quickly then hands it to Tsunade

_**Doesn't guarantee that I'll be able to talk, I've seen people about this too many times and got the same result. You're no different from the others before you**_

Tsunade smiled 'But you haven't been treated by the Mistress of Elixirs and Slugs before—have you?'

Minato shook his head.

'Come to the medical corps tomorrow and we'll get started right away with the operation' Tsunade spoke calmly

Minato shook his head in disagreement. Then wrote on the blanket space on the scroll before Tsunade

_**The remaining Uchiha will appear tomorrow with a request of a pardon, I promised the boy that I'll stand in as a guardian**_

Tsunade's lips parted

Minato leaves the report on Tsunade's desk then climbs out the window, vanishing into the night sky

***

Naruto woke the next morning to Sai's hand in his face, Naruto reached for his water on the nightstand and carefully slides Sai's finger tips into the glass cup. The cup tips over and soaked Naruto instead of Sai's pants

Sai opened his eyes 'I've been waiting all this time for you to try that'

Naruto frowns 'How long was that?'

'Three hours' Sai replies

Minato came in to the room with a big smile painted across the man's face

Naruto looked 'Must be something important' Naruto began to climb out of bed but Sai used Naruto to get down from the top bunk and casually leaves the bedroom. Naruto swore after Sai

Sai walked into the living room and saw a dark spiky haired male sitting on the couch, wearing a black high collar top

Naruto came up behind Sai ready to hit the male, but the same person caught Naruto's attention. '…Sa-Sasuke'

Sasuke stood from the couch and looks at Naruto

Sai stood in front of Naruto 'If you're looking for a fight, you'll have to fight me first'

Minato came into view with a tray and placed the tray onto the table. Next Minato pulled out the chair and tapped the top of the chair once

Sasuke moved to the kitchen and sits on the chair that Minato tapped

Minato got Naruto and Sai to sit down quietly then Minato sits next to Sasuke, there Minato severed Sasuke tea then took one of the desserts and shoves it all into his mouth

Sasuke drinks the tea slowly while glaring at Sai

Naruto speaks again to Sasuke 'What are you doing here?'

Sasuke found it hard to talk to Naruto directly then spoke anyways 'I'm going to live in my childhood home before Aniki did what he did'

Naruto smiled 'I'm glad'

Minato, Sai and Sasuke looks at Naruto in surprise

'I'm glad because I don't need to worry about you anymore, I can… if you let me act as your brother' Naruto spoke

Sasuke ignored the kind hearted Naruto and sips the tea

Minato nudges Sasuke

Sasuke rolled his eyes then spoke once more 'I like it if I could stay here for awhile, if you allow having me here that is'

Naruto began to blush

Minato smiled

Sai looks away in disgust

***

Tsunade waited inside the office looking out at the village; waiting for Minato's return with Sasuke. Tsunade felt someone tapping her shoulder, turning around. Tsunade saw that Minato came with Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto 'When did you get here?'

Minato held up a sign

_**5Mins**_

Tsunade takes a seat 'Let's get started'

Sasuke spoke first 'I want to return back to the Uchiha grounds and live there in peace.'

Tsunade looks over to Minato then back to Sasuke 'You know what you've done to this village and your crimes'

'I will take full punishment' Sasuke spoke

Before Minato could respond Tsunade spoke

'Sasuke I know you must think that I'm a horrible bitch, but I want you know something. There are people here that wanted you to return safely back to this village; you refused their help and now you seek ours.'

Minato gave Tsunade a note

_**Lady Tsunade, ma'am**_

_**Let this boy return back to Uchiha soils, I will have full responsibility with his actions and will take the necessary actions**_

Tsunade looks to Minato 'You'll have to get the operation if you're going to speak for Sasuke Uchiha'

Minato nods in agreement

'Till then, Sasuke will have to remain here' Tsunade spoke 'As for Naruto and Sai, they'll have to carry out the punishment that's been given to them' Tsunade waited for Naruto's protest

'I'll do whatever you want' Naruto spoke

Tsunade gave Naruto and Sai slips of paper and excused the two males from the office, then Sasuke is taken to one of the holding rooms and Minato escorted to the Medical corps


	3. Guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto;

* * *

:Fallen:

Chapter3: Guilty

* * *

Naruto spent the week helping Iruka with training the academy rookies with jutsu and cleaning all the public washrooms while Sai had to gather all the necessary herbs and escort merchants to and from the village to the konaha docks.

Naruto came to the house and found at Minato wasn't home yet from the hospital. Then Naruto look to the kitchen saw that dinner is set aside with a note. Naruto picked up the note

_**I'm changing your diet, eat this and nothing else. I'll be back tomorrow to make breakfast.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Naruto lifted the lid on the bowl and saw some kind of soup and checked the note again 'Teme—'

Sai returned to the house with bags of food and other things; Sai placed the bags on the table and saw Naruto standing in the kitchen 'Cooking ramen?'

Naruto turned around 'I thought you weren't coming back'

'Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily' Sai looks over to the table 'The merchants gave me things for helping them all this week'

Naruto saw the bags 'Guess we don't need to go shopping this week'

'Mind if I take a bath first?' Sai questions Naruto

Naruto looked at Sai 'Go on, I'll put away the things'

'Thank you' Sai turned and staggered into the next room

Naruto half smiled

***

Naruto sat on the roof looking up at the stairs while Sai called an early night. Trying to count the brightest stars Naruto felt someone sitting next to him on the roof; looking over Naruto saw that Sasuke wearing all black kimono attire

'Counting stars is a waste of time' Sasuke spoke

Naruto looks away from Sasuke 'Then what should I do teme?'

'Try telling me again; what you want to say to me' Sasuke spoke smoothly

Naruto swallow hard 'There's nothing'

Sasuke smiled at Naruto 'You deny your feelings to me, and now your denying the fact that I'm not the same anymore'

Naruto looked at Sasuke stunted

'Sorry, my time is done here. That pig will be coming to check on me now' Sasuke stood up 'Minato will be released from the hospital. It sounds like that operation is a success'

Naruto reached out to Sasuke but the male vanished '…Sasuke' Tears swelled in Naruto's eyes 'I'm lost— someone please find me'

***

Sai woke before Naruto, feeling aches all over and peeks over the sides and sees that Naruto is still sleeping. Sai climbs out from bed, not waking or stepping on Naruto, flinching once the foot touches the floor. (…better stay off the feet much as possible today) Sai leaves the room, making the way towards the washroom Sai notices something pleasant floating in the air. Sai followed the aroma into the kitchen and saw that Sasuke is cooking

'I know what you are thinking' Sasuke spoke, keeping eyes on the eggs before them 'I should be at the hokage mansion with that woman'

Sai stood beside Sasuke 'Naruto doesn't like eggs and green onions'

'Doesn't matter, he'll eat whatever I make him' Sasuke spoke

Sai glared. 'Fine, we'll see about that' Sai started his own cooking project to win over Naruto from Sasuke's cooking

Naruto moans slightly then opens his eyes to the sunny morning and the smell of breakfast cooking. Naruto rolled out of bed and landed on all fours then stood up straight, Naruto left the comforts of the bedroom and stood in the hallway 'Wow that smells really, really good' The blonde headed towards the kitchen and saw that two types of meal awaited him, Ramen and a traditional Japanese meal '…whoa'

'Good morning Naruto-kun' Sai greeted from the kitchen

'Did you make all this?' Naruto stepped into the kitchen and saw that Sasuke is lending against the wall 'teme—'

'Choose' Sasuke spoke

Naruto became confused 'Choose what?'

'Which meal do you want to eat more?' Sai added

Naruto watered at the sight of Ramen then Naruto couldn't help but to want the meal that Sasuke took long to prepare 'I— want… I-I'

'Just eat your ramen' Sasuke spoke coldly 'Should've just stayed in my room this morning' Sasuke moved away from the wall

Naruto grabs onto Sasuke's sleeve 'I hate it when you do this to me…' Naruto spoke sadly 'I hate to choose between my friends'

Sasuke looks down at Naruto then caressed the male's cheek 'Don't worry, I'm not mad. Your father wanted me to look after you while he's away'

Naruto looks up to Sasuke with tears threatening to spill over

Sai felt a sting of jealousy enter his heart 'Naruto-kun, we have a mission today. Kakashi-sensei needs to meet with us'

Naruto looks away from Sasuke 'Sure, let me get dressed'

Sasuke glared at Sai as Naruto walked past the male, showing Sai the Sharingan glow

Sai smirked 'You're not going to have Naruto… Sasuke-kun'

'We'll see about that. Asshole' Sasuke left the kitchen and headed off out the front door

Sai looks down the hallway towards the bedroom (Minato-san… please don't come back away for a while longer)

Naruto comes out of the room dressed and ready to head off, but the male headed straight into the kitchen then ate Sasuke's meal then Sai's ramen 'Can't function on an empty stomach'

Sai smiled

***

Sakura lend against the steel bars the divides safety and danger 'Kakashi-sensei is late, Sai is late, and nothing new about Naruto being late…' Sakura groans then takes out a book from her messenger bag

'Twilight— never thought of you being that kind of person' Kakashi-sensei spoke

Sakura glares at the older man 'Don't change the subject, your late'

'Vampires, young beauties, and Werewolves' Kakashi sighs 'A world that every teenage girls losses themselves in'

Sakura reads on

'Naruto, Sai, glad you could join us' Kakashi spoke

Naruto smiled 'What's the mission about?'

'We'll be going back to the land of rice, there was something else that we needed to bring with us' Kakashi spoke grimly 'but we would be alone, we'll have a guide with us. Someone who knows the land of rice very well'

Naruto lowered his head 'sasuke…'

Sakura closed her book '…'

Sasuke appears beside Naruto, pushing Sai away from Naruto 'Let's go, I hate traveling during the night in the land of rice'

Sakura stood up straight

'We'll meet at the gates in a half hour, go and get what you need' Kakashi spoke, the man vanished in gust of leaves

Sakura leaves as well, not saying a word to Sasuke

Sai take leaves 'See you late Naruto-kun'

Sasuke stood with Naruto in silence

'I gotta go and pack something' Naruto begins to walk but felt Sasuke's hand hook underneath his armpit

'Just a minute, I wanted to give this to you' Sasuke pulled out a necklace from his pocket and held it in front Naruto's eyes

Naruto starred at the red bar 'What is it?'

'An old Uchiha charm that was used for tracking' Sasuke spoke 'I want to know where you are at all times when were in the land of rice' Sasuke placed the necklace around Naruto's neck 'Never take this off… never take it for anyone' Sasuke slides his finger tips down Naruto's neck 'Promise me that'

Naruto swallowed hard 'Y-yeah'

'You're more important me then this village itself, you and my Aniki' Sasuke whispers to Naruto

Naruto begins to blush 'Do you really need to say those things?'

'I'm crazy about you Naruto Uzumaki, you've always been on my mind' Sasuke held the sides of Naruto's head 'I've waited till today to see you because you're father wanted me to go home and ease your pain'

Naruto turned beet red 'Can't we do this somewhere else? People are starting to share'

Sasuke glances over to the street 'Forget them' Sasuke lends close to Naruto and gave the male a gentle kiss to the lips

Naruto reached up and grabs onto Sasuke's shirt tightly '…Don't leave me ever again' Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut hard

Sasuke winced in pain 'Then are you going to be mine forever?'

'Only if you don't leave' Naruto spoke with a smile

* * *

CloudStrife: "...I just forgot what I was going to say" LOL


	4. Dreams and Black Birds

CloudStrife01: Let get things started, I'll be sharing the dirty side of Cloud. I'm not impressed with myself on this one.

Note: I'm trying to stay away from the OCs, its really hard to do that mind you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

:Fallen:

Chapter4: Dreams and Black Birds

* * *

Sakura waited on the outside of the gate while Kakashi, Naruto and Sai stood in the inside of the gate "He's late"

Sai kept his emotions bottled "That's careless of member of this team"

Kakashi pockets his book, and spoke to the team "Now, Now, don't blame Sasuke for being late. We all in the past have been late"

Sakura and Sai glared at Kakashi and Naruto

"You both are always late,"

A large black bird comes flying from the woods and perched on top of Naruto's head "Caw!"

"A crow" Sai questioned the bird's presence

Naruto got annoyed with the bird and started to shoo the animal away

The crow sensed danger and took flight

Kakashi sensed the same danger lurking "How long were you waiting?"

Sasuke came into view, sliding out from the shadows "Since that crow arrived"

"Let's get going," Kakashi walked on past the gates

Sakura follows behind Kakashi, Sai, Naruto then Sasuke; Naruto falls behind a little to talk with Sasuke

"What took you so long?"

Sasuke glares at Sai, then answers Naruto's question "Visiting your father"

Naruto's face brightens up "How is the old man?"

"Breathing"

Sai glanced back at the two

Sasuke trips Naruto the second and crotched down low as possible to the dirt room then three eight star-crossed shaped shurikens, each one round the rest the team; there in the trees, eight unmarked Shinobi fell from the tree with shuriken deep within their bodies

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi watched each Shinobi scatter

Naruto watched Sasuke remain in this battle stance "teme…"

Sasuke eased up then stood up "Those are remnants of Orochimaru, they still want me dead after all this time" Sasuke spoke "they have no trace, its hard for normal Shinobi as yourselves to sense them hiding"

Sakura bit the bottom lip and turns to Sasuke "Why didn't you tell us this before we left"

"Where still in Konahagakure first gates, I didn't seem that you needed to know about them" Sasuke peels off the seals from his wrist

Sakura took a step forward but Kakashi intervenes

"Where a team, we don't fight among each other. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi looked to each person "Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto"

"Whatever" Sasuke replied, Sasuke held out his hand towards Naruto

Naruto starred at Sasuke's hand then took the kind gesture "Thanks Sasuke!"

Sai turned his back on the scene then continues to walk on, taking in a way that Sakura could hear "What your back, I don't trust Sasuke one bit"

Sakura nods, then walks along side Sai "You get too"

Sai smiled "We'll need to rely on one another to get through his mission; I trust you should keep this to yourself"

Sakura looks on the dirt road ahead of them "This is going to be a long mission"

"I disagree; it'll be much shorter if you three weren't here" Spoke Sasuke from behind

Sai and Sakura immediately stopped in their tracks then turns around to see that Sasuke is with Naruto

Kakashi noticed Sakura and Sai's stare "Something wrong?"

Naruto turned his attention to them as well "Sakura-chan, you not feeling well?"

Sakura shook the feeling off "N-No, thought I heard something— just now" Sakura whispered the last part

"Then move along, we need to make it to the boarder by tomorrow morning" Kakashi takes lead of the group

Naruto follows Kakashi's lead and speeding up the pace

Sasuke smirked at the two "Hurry up, you'll never what will happen if Sensei isn't around to save you"

***

Tsunade took a breather by the vending machines

"Lady Tsunade, you should rest for the day. We've been at this for two days straight" Shizune spoke "You're starting to show fatigue"

"I'm alright Shizune," Tsunade looks down at her hands "Just another four days of long treatments, then Minato will be talking soon enough"

Shizune smiles "You must really care about Minato-san and Naruto-kun, if you're going through all the trouble"

Tsunade smiles "What are you talking about? I treat everyone equal"

Shizune looks away from Tsunade to the window 'You can't fool me, you cherish Naruto so much that you'd do anything to make that boy happy' Shizune thought 'That's way you're a great Hokage, just like your grandfather was before you'

Tsunade pats Shizune's back "Come on Shizune, we've got a three more hours of treatment" Tsunade process to stand then walks towards the operation room

'Lady Tsunade, I will follow you where ever you go' Shizune stands 'Even if you head down to the bar once in while'

"Shizune hurry up" Tsunade called out from the operating room

Shizune turned towards the operating room "Coming Lady Tsunade!" Shizune briskly walks 'You'll have to someday make that decision to choose Naruto as the next Hokage, I want to be there when that happens'

***

Kakashi noticed the team had paired off and wanted to know the reason. Oddly that Sakura and Sai were close then there's Naruto and Sasuke, whom is in past; wanted each other dead. Kakashi turned his attention to the road ahead and saw a clearing

Sasuke felt something watching them, the same presence when the crow came to Naruto.

A crow appeared on the branch that Naruto planned to step on next. "Aw shit!" Naruto missed that branch and fell

Sai saw this chance and left Sakura's side to save Naruto. There Sai grabs onto Naruto's wrist while clinging onto the tree side "Naruto are you alright?"

"That bird came out of no where" Naruto replied

Sai made a reach for Naruto's waist, but then Sasuke came down from the trees and had Naruto "…"

Sasuke sets Naruto on the ground "We should walk now; the trees ahead are filled with paper bombs"

"Where I don't see anything"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai from inside his kimono then throws it into the tree three feet away, the top of the tree explodes, causing a chain reaction with each three that had the paper bombs planted inside them

Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi watch each tree being engulfed in flames. Listening to one loud explosion after another, then silence

"Anyone else want to travel by tree still?" Sasuke questions the group

Naruto hugs Sasuke around the neck

Sasuke begins to walk with Naruto still around his neck 'Soon, soon'

Kakashi stopped both Sai and Sakura "Tell me something about you relationship"

"We're only friends" Sai spoke "Excuse me Naruto is getting away" Sai takes off running towards the blonde and raven haired male

Sakura frowns "Something is up with those three"

"I can hear you on that one" Kakashi comments

"But seriously Kakashi-sensei, Sai and I just see eye to eye— that's all" Sakura spoke "Shouldn't a team know each other better"

"That's true" Kakashi agreed "But Naruto and Sasuke are getting along closer then expected"

Sakura crosses her arms "Too close for comfort" Sakura hissed while walking away from the Sensei

Kakashi sighed "This isn't going to be pretty"

***

Minato stares out the window from his private room, holding his hand to the neck 'It's starting to irritate me now'

A nurse came into the room, "Excuse me sir, Tsunade wanted me to give this to you"

Minato turned away from the window and saw the white bottle and two small cups; Minato smiles 'Woman, I love you'

"I'll just leave this here for you" The nurse leaves the tray on the night stand and takes leave

Minato leaves the comfy bed and pours a cup full 'Wow, that smells great" Minato drinks the hot liquid slowly then placed the cup down gently 'Naruto, when you return. You'll be the first one I want to talk to" Minato stares out the window


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

CloudStrife01: Feeling under the weather

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto

* * *

::Fallen::

Chapter5: Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

Sasuke came to a clearing in the forest; The Uchiha male looks from left to right then turns around facing the team

"Something the matter" Questioned Naruto as the male stood behind

"I can't find it" Sasuke spoke

Kakashi quickly spoke up for anyone else could "What exactly are you searching for Sasuke?"

Sasuke spotted a rock formation behind the vegetation "I don't need you're help" Sasuke walks to the rocks hidden by the vegetation. Sasuke kneeled down to one knee and began to pull the weeds and vines away from the rocks

Sai and Sakura stood on either side of Naruto, watching Sasuke from a safe distance.

"What's he doing?" Sakura whispered

"Beats me" Naruto spoke

Sasuke finished clearing the vegetation from the rocks. Sasuke reached into middle of the formation and pulls out a charm. There a chain attached to it "Naruto, here"

Naruto moves at the call of Sasuke then stood beside the male "What's up?"

Sasuke grabs Naruto from behind the head, then pulled Naruto down into the rabbit hole, then leaps in. Breaking the charm off the chain linked leverage, sealing the hidden route closed from the rest of the team

"Naruto" Sakura screamed out Naruto's name

Sai vanished then reappeared on the spot that Sasuke had taken Naruto. Quickly checking the ground, 'Damnit, there's nothing here'

Kakashi moved the rocks aside, looking at the tiny hole in the ground "Sasuke must have broken something, so that we wouldn't be able to follow him"

Sai pats the ground "Its Solid here"

"We can't go after them now, its getting dark. We'll be just stumbling over ourselves" Kakashi spoke "We'll find camp then continue on towards without Naruto or Sasuke"

Sai stood up "A mission is a mission"

Sakura kicks over the tree in frustration "Damn him!"

Sai points to Sakura

Kakashi shook his head

Sai kept his mouth shut

!*!

Naruto felt the softness of the ground "Sasuke, what the hell did you do that for?"

Sasuke lends against the wall "I made this spot big enough for one"

Naruto stares at Sasuke "You said one"

Sasuke smiles behind his forearm "Me and You"

Naruto blushes "Shouldn't have you told the others?"

"No, Sakura would shoot her mouth off, and I hate that other guy" Sasuke reached behind his back for the black Katana, then slips the sword from its resting place, and sets it down beside "You've got five hours of sleeping time, better make yourself comfortable" lies down on his side, the back facing Naruto

Naruto looks around, then stands up "Sasuke"

"What?"

"I want to get the others," Naruto spoke

Sasuke sighs then looks at Naruto from the floor of the burrow "Listen, they are gone to find camp by now, and I'm getting irritated with you. Go to sleep or I'll put you to sleep"

Naruto sits down quietly

Sasuke rolls over and tries again to sleep

Naruto looks around again 'This place is pretty warm actually' Naruto took off his shoes and jacket then tosses the articles to the side 'I guess I can eat this, hopefully Sasuke won't have to put me asleep' Naruto shivers imagination of Sasuke having the blonde in the sleeper, as the blonde pulled out a ramen cup from the inner side of the pocket; in the jacket. Naruto checked Sasuke "Sasuke" Naruto whispers

Sasuke remain silent

Naruto beams brightly 'Awesome, he's sleeping' Naruto collected the dried grass from the corner of the burrow, then moved it over to the hole in the ceiling. Naruto reached behind to his back pocket for a match box

Sasuke sighs "Don't you dare, you'll kill us both"

"I thought you were sleeping" Naruto grumbled

Sasuke sits up "I can't, you keep moving around"

"I'm hungry, can't I eat this?" Naruto holds up the Ramen cup with both hands

Sasuke became disgusted with the blonde "You're not eating that in here"

"Fine" Naruto pouts "I'll just go outside and eat this"

Sasuke reached up and grabs Naruto's arm "You're not leaving here either"

"Geez Sasuke, your becoming like an old man" Naruto spoke

Sasuke forces Naruto to sit down "Would you sleep better if I told you a story?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm a man" Naruto crossed his arms, still holding onto the unmade instant ramen cup

Sasuke used his index and middle fingers and pushed back Naruto onto the dried grass "Stay down, and listen"

Naruto stretches out on the dried grass "Tuck me in too, Sasuke"

Sasuke scowled, the took Naruto's jacket from the side and blonde with it "Goodnight" Sasuke turns his back on Naruto

Naruto trapped Sasuke between his legs, like a crab to prey "What about my story?"

"Let go of me" Sasuke hissed

Naruto sits up then embraces Sasuke (_Think of Sasuke as the tree and Naruto a Koala_) "A kiss goodnight?"

"You want a real kiss?" Sasuke questioned the blonde

Naruto released Sasuke then looked at the raven haired male "Huh?"

Sasuke reached behind Naruto neck and pulled the blonde into a tender kiss, then lowers the blonde down onto the dry grass slowly

!*!

Sakura poke the fire with the stick 'Naruto I hope your okay'

Kakashi watches Sakura from the other side of the campfire "Stop worrying about Naruto, those two need to work out things between them"

"Sensei, you don't understand what you're saying" Sakura spoke "I love Naruto, and I don't want to see Naruto get hurt"

"You mean Sasuke" Kakashi corrected Sakura

"No, it's Naruto"

Kakashi sighs "We should sleep, they might come back before we wake"

Sai looks up at the starry sky 'I love Naruto too… more then you Sakura-kun' Sai closed his eyes 'more then Sasuke'

Kakashi frowns behinds his mask 'This is going to be trouble, I'll have to split up the team… for the cause of this mission'

Sakura stands up and throws the stick into the fire 'This is stupid…'

CloudStrife01: Sorry! this had to short, I'm dying to see Alice in Wonderland. So this isn't the end of the rabbit hole, pt2 will come soon.


	6. Paint Brush and Silk

CloudStrife01: Please welcome, Kaio Akatsuki the wondering soul

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto, I'm just a fan of the series, games, manga, and etc

* * *

::Fallen::

CHP6: Paint Brush and Silk

* * *

Kakashi is first to wake in the group, still Naruto hasn't returned or Sasuke. The male stood up from his resting spot 'Still peaceful' Kakashi took a step to the side and heard a soft melody whispering around him "…" Kakashi listened to the melody then suddenly ended on a sharp sting to the ears

Sakura and Sai is awakened by the sharp tune

"Sensei… Where did that come from?" Sai spoke as the male jump down from the branch

Sakura sits up "Sounded like a bamboo flute"

"Whatever it may have been, it's gone now" Kakashi spoke, adjusting the collar of his turtle neck

Blades of colored air comes flying at a high speed, in two sheets of non-evading attack. Before anyone could move, lighting came crashing down; nullifying the attack of the unknown attacker. The group turns to look, there Sasuke and Naruto stood. Covered with dirt, fresh grass and twigs

"What happened?" Sakura questions

Sasuke drew his katana blade "Pay attention, there's more coming!"

Naruto had already started building the rasengan

Sai saw the musical note come flying from all directions Sai sat down on the ground and started painting six oni dogs then the animal came to life, as black and white creatures. Each oni dog catching a musical note in their mouths

Laughter echoes throughout the forest, "My, My, what are you doing sleeping in my forest?"

"Your forest" Sakura questions "This forest doesn't belong to anyone, but the fire leaf nation"

"I see, then I guess I'll have no choice but to kill you all"

Sasuke noticed movement within the bushes to the left, then leaves the group

Kakashi too saw the movement and followed Sasuke

"Hey little girl, how's it we play a little game. Sai too"

Naruto looks to Sai

Sai frowns "I don't know who you are"

"H-Hey!"

Naruto saw a small glimmer of light

_"Once you see the glimmer of my sword, I want to attack. No second thoughts" Sasuke explained_

Naruto began running with the ball of swirling wind, then leaps into the air thrusting his hand forward "RASENGAN!!"

* * *

Sakura healed the last of Kakashi's injuries "All done"

Kakashi nods "Thank you Sakura"

Naruto followed Sasuke close behind, begging with the pissed raven haired male "Sasuke, you told me to attack. Forgive me please! Sasuke say something to me" Naruto begins to whine

Sai sat with the prisoner, becoming irritated with the scene

"So you're gay then huh?" spoke the male

Sai looks down at the male with raven hair "How do you know me?"

"You dropped your book while sleeping in that tree" spoke the male "I have it in my pocket, you can get it if you want" The male shifts over so that Sai could reach the book

Sai reached for the book and removed his love from the stranger's pocket "I didn't know I dropped this" Sai starred at the green book

"Sorry about earlier too, I'm sensitive when stranger listening to my playing"

Sai pockets his book "I'm not the one who heard you"

"You weren't?" The male's attitude changed "So then get the fuck away from me, you stupid looking piece of shit!" The male rolls onto his back and then kicks at Sai with both feet. But the male's feet were caught by Kakashi

"I'm the one who heard you play" Kakashi spoke icily

The male smiles "I guess the older ones are more intoned then us young folk"

Sasuke came walking then grabs the male by the face "What's your name, and what do you want?"

"To let go of my face, Sasuke Uchiha of Konahagakure" Spoke the male

Sasuke became angry "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ME!"

"Easy, Orochimaru-san had told me lot of things about his favorite toy"

Naruto came and held back Sasuke's fury

Sakura came walking then used the monster strength, taking over for Kakashi from holding the male's legs in the air "Tell us everything"

"You know, you ugly when you're close up"

Sai moved away from the two and stood off to the side

The male sat head to toe in paper bombs, set to go off with any movement. Which that made breathing deadly to the male

Sai again kept watch of the prisoner "You should learn how to talk with people, they'll being to hate you" Sai watched the team being clamed down by Kakashi and Naruto "I haven't really gotten close to anyone, I've just learned how to keep my mouth shut, because Sakura-kun could kill with one hit"

Kakashi broke away from the team, walking towards Sai and the prisoner

"Be nice, it's the only way to way to survive this" Sai spoke

Kakashi stood before the two "Sasuke still wants to kill him, but Sakura has already clamed down"

Sai nods

"I'm going to remove the bombs now, just don't try anything" Kakashi reached out to one of the paper bombs

Sai watched then stood, walking towards Naruto and Sakura 'To come to think of it, that guy remains me of what I used to be'

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke blocks Sai's path

Sai smiled "Just going to talk with the team, that's all"

"Stay away from Naruto, or else I'll kill you were you stand" Sasuke hissed

Sai points to Sasuke "You sound like snake when you do that"

Before Sasuke could react Naruto came along "Hey Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke relaxed "Nothing, come with me" Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and led the blonde away from Sai, but in eye's view of Kakashi

Sakura came walking "What did Sasuke say to you?"

"To stay away from Naruto, I guess Sasuke is afraid to lose his **friend** to another person" Sai spoke with a smile "But I'm not worried, Sasuke will have to share nicely"

|*|

Kakashi finished the last of the paper bombs and spoke to the enemy "How is that you know about my team?"

"I didn't, its these scrolls and manuscripts that I found"

Kakashi crosses his arms "Where are they now?"

"Up here" the male points to his head "Everything, anything, anyplace, any jutsu; is all up here"

"The physical information"

The male smiled "Burned it and everything inside that hell hole"

Kakashi starred at the male sitting before him, and then spoke "What proof do you have of this?"

The male held up his hand up his arm then pulled back the sleeve "Burned nicely, I turned down the wrong tunnel and got barbequed slightly"

Kakashi reached out and held the male's arm in hand "I'll have Sakura to look after this for you"

"It's fine"

"It's infected"

The male looked at his arm "It does look pretty bad; I'll go and talk with the manly woman myself"

"I'll call her over" Kakashi looked over his shoulder and called out to the woman "Sakura, over here"

Sakura nods

"Don't say anything that will upset her" Kakashi warned

The male nodded "My lips are sealed"

Sakura came walking "Something wrong Sensei?"

"Our prisoner here is suffering burns" Kakashi showed Sakura the male's arm

Sakura looks at the arm "I might have to amputate this, how long have you been like this?"

"A week, I cleaned it with spring water" spoke the male "After that I used leaves to cover it"

Sakura held her hands over the male's arm "I'll do what I can for now"

"Sakura, we'll be taking this person with us" Kakashi spoke "He carries information about all of you, about Konahagakure"

Sakura nods "I understand"

"This is kidnapping"


	7. Hanging the Head Low in Shame

CloudStrife01: It's been awhile, things have gotten busy. Good thing is that I'm passing this course that I'm taking and I'm so proud of myself, since I'm so PROUD of myself. I'll treat you all to two new chapters each weekend. Now I wrote most of this during my Naruto drinking game with friends on Thursday, I'm having a hard time reading what I wrote

* * *

::Fallen::

CHP7: Hanging the Head Low in Shame

* * *

Kaio frowned as Sasuke tugged on rope, that Sasuke had tied around his wrists, which hurts pretty badly, and now causing the wrists to bleed and irate the burns, and will most likely get yelled at by Sakura Haruno. The team's medic female Ninja "This is kidnapping and abuse" Kaio tries to keep up with the fast paced male Uchiha crouch

"Hurry up, you're slowing me down" Sasuke painfully gave the rope in his hand a quick jerk; causing Kaio to trip over his own feet then drop of the ground hard "Idiot" Sasuke hissed

Kaio glared at Sasuke from the ground "Itachi would never treat me like this, he'll be humane and walk side by side with me"

Sasuke drew out the black Katana blade from its sheath

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura held back Sasuke, leaving Kaio on the ground

"Clam down Sasuke!" Naruto pushed back Sasuke, allowing room for Kakashi and Sakura to hold onto the Uchiha male

"How dare he talk about my Aniki with familiarity" Sasuke yelled, as the Uchiha tries to gain ground to slaughter the pig on the ground before him

Sakura used the power from within and three the four male back to the field "That's enough!" Sakura flinched, realizing how far she actually threw the males

"Sakura-kun, can you re-tie this rope, my wrists are bleeding" Kaio spoke from the ground

Sakura turned around and looked at Kaio "What the hell?" Sakura saw the blood soaked rope around Kaio's wrists. Sakura aided Kaio and removed the rope completely from Kaio's wrists "Just walk with me, I'll make sure that you won't be tied again"

"You're the best" Kaio praised Sakura, as the pink hair medic healed Kaio's ripped skinned wrists

Sakura blushes a cherry pink "Just don't talk to Sasuke-kun anymore, it's hard enough as it is"

Kaio lends close and plants of kiss on Sakura's cheek "That's my thanks in physical contact"

Sakura become shocked 'My fist kiss…' Sakura thought

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai returned to road; smelling rather unpleasant to Sakura and Kaio

"Horse shit" Kaio spoke

Sakura covered her face with her hand "I'm going to be walking with Kaio ahead of you guys, just till you cleaned yourselves"

"It was you that threw us" Sai spoke, annoyed with the Pink haired medic's monster strength

The team continued on with returning back to the village, with Kaio and Sakura walking ahead of the group because of the horse shit smell. Which is a good thing, then the team won't have to worry about getting any surprise attacks from enemies or even from Sasuke's enemies even

Sakura glances over at Kaio for a brief moment then looks straight ahead

"**Name:**Haruno Sakura,**Age:**13**, ****Birthday:**28 March, which that makes you an Aries, **Rank:** Genin**From: **Leaf village hidden in the fire shadow; Konahagakure**, ****Teacher:**Hatake Kakashi, but studied underneath the current Hokage; Tsunade whom is great with healing type jutsu, your teams are Uzumaki Naruto, and Sai, now that Uchiha Sasuke is, he too is part and always be apart of your team. Your**Best friend and rival:**Yamanaka Ino" Kaio smiled "There's more, but it'll take me about two days to tell you everything about yourself that you know and don't know"

Sakura looks again at Kaio "Orochimaru had all that information on me?"

"I'd tell you things about Sasuke, but I hate to smell like shit. I could tell you but nah" Kaio looks ahead "a female ninja with no special talent, what was Shikamaru saying?" Kaio looks to Sakura "You've got talent, you've got your strength from your sensei Tsunade and that forehead of yours isn't huge either. You've been waiting to blossom into this amazing person, and I think that you're not ready to blossom yet"

"Is it okay that I call you by you're first name?" Sakura questions Kaio

Kaio laughs "It's Kaio, Kaio Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki" Sakura repeats

Kaio reached behind his head "Yeah, horrible last name. I didn't like those dudes or their organization, made things tough for to stay in one place"

"Why" Sakura became interested

Kaio looks over to Sakura with a smile "I'm a wanted man, and keep that little note to yourself; don't want anything to happen to you because of me, you're a special one Sakura-kun"

* * *

Minato sat inside the empty house, looking at the vase with a single flower in it 'This house is too small for the four of us to live in… those boys will need room of their own' Minato pokes the petal of the daffodil then rests the hand against the neck of the vase 'I don't want to leave this house alone again…'

"Minato-sama, are you here?" Shizune stood at the door way

Ton Ton came walking in sniffing around the house

Minato turns then smiles at the raven haired woman. Minato stands picking up his note pad and pen

Shizune saw the blonde haired man "Minato-Sama, you shouldn't be here. You still need to be at the hospital, Tsunade-sama is throwing fits"

Minato brought the pen to the note pad, wrote down his words then faced the pad towards Shizune

**I needed to think about my boys and son.**

**This house is too small for the four of us to be here and I don't want to leave**

Shizune looks around the house "Yes, I see what you mean" Shizune smiled "I've got it, I'll be right back, just wait here"

Minato smiled 'Silly girl, she didn't even tell me what's going on'

Ton Ton looks up to Minato

'And she forgot her pig too' Minato bends over and lift the pig 'Feeding time for the both of us I guess' Minato sits Ton Ton onto the chair at the red table then head into the kitchen. Minato looks out the window from the kitchen to the backyard 'Hey who the hell is that?'

The male wearing the green vest and head gear created ten signs from the local zodiac then hits the ground with his hand.

Minato felt the tremor come from underneath the house, Minato looked to Ton Ton whom had already ran out the door 'Animals are so un reliable' Minato dashed out from the kitchen towards the front door when the house changed shape and form before Minato had the chance to step outside the house. Minato steps away from the door and looked around '…this is huge!'

Shizune came into the newly renovated house carrying Ton Ton and the ninja responsible for the sudden change of house "This is much better for you and the boys"

"Sorry for the sudden change, I thought you would've gotten out before I used my technique" The man gave his apology to Minato "I'm Tenzou, but you can call me Yamato"

Minato held out his hand towards Yamato

Shizune quickly turns to Yamato "Yamato-san, Minato-sama is saving his voice for his son's return"

"Who is the son?"

Shizune blinked "I thought you'd know, it's Naruto Uzumaki"

Yamato slightly smiled "That boy" Yamato held onto Minato's hand "You've got a fine son to be proud of"

Minato smiled 'I'm proud no matter what he does'

Shizune smiled "We'll I'll be going now, Tsunade-sama will need me by now" Shizune bows "Please Minato-sama, go back to the hospital"

Minato waves

Yamato turns to Shizune "I'll take him back"

"Okay, thank you" Shizune takes leave from the Namikaze residence with Ton Ton

Yamato held out his hand towards the door "This way please"

Minato sighed 'Great'

* * *

Sasuke threw away his kimono shirt into the trees

Naruto looked to Sasuke "Why'd you do that for, you're going to freeze"

"I can't stand that smell any more" Sasuke hissed

Sai stopped walking then turns around to looks at Sasuke. "Naruto-kun is right, you'll freeze and catch a cold"

"Who's asking you?" Sasuke snapped

Sai pulled out a shirt from his bag "It's clean"

Sasuke starred at the half a shirt that Sai is presenting him towards him

Kakashi added his two cents into the situation "Better then nothing"

Sasuke lowered his head then held out his hand "Thank you…" Sasuke rather bite his own tongue then say that male's name, but then Sasuke spoke the name because it would make Naruto happy "Sai"

Naruto smiled and well did Kakashi

"Yo! Smelly dudes, there's a stream up ahead!" Kaio yelled from on top of the hill

Sasuke finished pulled Sai's shirt over his head "Finally"

Naruto approached Sai from behind, then placed his hand onto Sai's shoulder "Thanks Sai"

"We're a team right" Sai smiled

Naruto smiled "Yea, we are"

"How would you feel if I left the group?" Sai questioned Naruto

Naruto became a little shaky "You're going to leave us, I see need someone to watch my back" Naruto walked on ahead trying not show his weakened state

Sai smiled 'Thought so Naruto-kun, you can't stand me to leave you alone…' Sai started to walk once again 'this is great… good… swell… nice.'

Kakashi pats Sasuke on the back "Good job" Kakashi walked on

Sasuke disliked the scent of the shirt and followed Kakashi, up the hill

Kaio watched the four men bathe in the steam down below from the tree "This is boring, do something beside wash your clothes and underwear in the ice cold water" Kaio comments

Sasuke turned around then threw a rock at the sitting Kaio, but the male hung upside down "Get lost!"

Kaio smiles "Now, Now Sasuke; looks like you haven't grown up yet" Kaio points down to Sasuke's private area "Look how small it is"

Everyone stopped washing their clothes to look at Sasuke

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Sasuke yelled at the group "Mind your own business!"

Kaio pulls himself up to sit on the tree branch into a sitting position again, "I'm going to talk with Sakura-kun, you guy can enjoy your washing clothes orgy" Kaio stands up when vanishes in a puff of smoke

|*|

Sakura checked the contents within his bag "Looks like I'll need to make more Chakra pills" White flower petal rained down around Sakura. The pink haired medic looks up towards the sky

"Pretty aren't they?" spoke Kaio from the tree behind Sakura

"What are they?"

Kaio bring out his flute then starts to play, the flower petals formed into a woman then being to dance in front of Sakura

Sakura closed her bag and process to stand "What kind of jutsu is"

Kaio changed a tune then the dancing woman split into three, two one woman and two men. The male and female paired off leaving alone the second male, there Kaio changed the tune again, directing the male's attention to Sakura. The male turned to Sakura and held out his hand towards the medic

Sakura took the male's hand and let the male made of flower petals lead Sakura into a dance

Kaio kept the playing of the flute going, trapping Sakura into the jutsu sound technique. 'Maybe if I increase this girl Chakra flow and change the nature ability then add a little of my chakra… then maybe she'll have a fighting chance in saving his beloved Sasuke-kun' Kaio kept on playing, drawing in Sakura closer and closer

|*|

Kakashi looks up from the Sasuke made fire 'Something isn't right…'

Sai dressed himself with the spare clothes he had, then ran over the hill to where Sakura and Kaio were by the road side. "Leave this to me!"

Naruto stood up "Sai where are you going!" Naruto noticed four cherry blossom petals float from above then wither "Sakura-chan…"

|*|

Kaio stopped playing his flute, breaking Sakura's dream state

Sakura took a step back "Wha— ?"

"Your hand! Quick" Kaio leaps down from the tree and picks up Sakura's bag and reached out for the pink haired medic

Sakura turns and reaches for Kaio's hand

Four beach ball sized water bombs came down from the blue sky, just at Sai made it to the top of the hill

Sai saw Sakura and Kaio vanish in the water vapors "Sakura! Kaio-san"

Kaio emerged from the ground with Sakura hanging off from his back "Too close"

"Kaio Akatsuki, we need that brain of yours" Spoke the male in a hooded Cloak

Kaio held out his flute in front of him "I'm already the property of the Konahagakure"

"You are far from you're master Kaio Akatsuki" Spoke the male "How about you come with me and I'll give you better looking women then that"

Kaio smiled at the offer "Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine with I got now" Kaio reached down to Sakura's hand around his waist

Sai laid out his scroll and painted five white birds "Go, and head to Konahagakure; you've got your names of the ones you've got to take with you"

The three birds headed back down the hill behind Sai then one picked up Kaio and Sakura, then Sai jumps on the back on the fifth one and took flight

The Hooded man watched the birds leave the area "This isn't over Kaio Akatsuki, you'll come back with me"

* * *

Minato sat in the hospital room, glaring at his meal for the rest of the day. 'Disgusting'

Tsunade came into the room "Glad you came back on your own"

'No I didn't' Minato looks away from Tsunade

"Why am I back here?" Tsunade questioned "For what reason am I back in this hell hole when I'm perfectly fine" Tsunade smirked "Is that what you're thinking?"

Minato pouts then glanced over at Tsunade 'Yesterday I was' Minato smiled then pushed away the food in front of him

Tsunade took a look at the food "Come with me" Tsunade turns her back on Minato and walks out of the hospital room

Minato slides off the bed and followed the big breasted Hokage to the hallway

Tsunade glanced back at Minato then looked forward towards the hallway "You got the release papers for me?" Tsunade spoke before coming to the main desk.

The Nurse held out the clipboard "Right here Hokage-Sama"

Tsunade stopped at the main desk, then signs the papers then tore off one sheet and held it before Minato "You're free to go"

Minato starred at the paper

"Or else you want to stay" Tsunade smiled

Minato takes the paper from Tsunade and leaves the hospital.

Yamato appears behind Tsunade

"Keep a good eye on him" Tsunade spoke

Yamato bows then leaves


End file.
